The Siblings of Fairy Tail
by Lexion
Summary: Before and after the Strauss siblings joined Fairy Tail and the value of family. enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

There was a family that lived in the land of Bosco. They were the Strauss family. In the family was a father, a mother and her three children. First was the eldest daughter, Mirajane, next was Elfman, then it was Lisanna. The two younger children got along very well but they were both afraid of their older sister. Elfman was more afraid of Mirajane than Lisanna was. Mirajane honest did look like she was a nice person but her younger siblings knew that Mirajane was a living nightmare. From time to time she would bully them until their mother found them and scold Mirajane for it. Their father would also scold Mirajane for the bullying.

One day Mirajane was in her room thinking about something but then she looked up to see Elfman walking by. Mirajane got an idea and smirked.

"Elfman?"

Elfman stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister.

"Um, yes...Mira?"

Mirajane stood up and looked at him.

"Let's go outside and play a game."

Elfman shyly looked at the floor. He was well aware that if Mirajane ever wanted to play 'game' that really meant she was going to trick him into getting in trouble.

"Sorry, I-I was going to practice my Take-Over magic."

Mirajane glared at him and her face was inches from him.

"Are you telling me no?"

Elfman was scared. He was more afraid of Mirajane than his own parents. Atleast with their parents they wouldn't scare him on purpose. Unlike Mirajane they would have a good reason.

Just then their father saw them.

"Mira!"

Mira backed off and looked at her father who was looking at them.

"Elfman go ahead and practice. Mira, let's go talk outside."

Mira went with their father outside to go take a walk.

As they were outside walking through an open plain her father started talking.

"I really wish that you would stop bullying your younger siblings. If you keep that up they will not only be afraid of you but they would also resent you as they get older."

"It's not my fault they're little crybabies."

"Mira, as the eldest sibling you are supposed to protect them, or at least be an example for them."

Mira looked up at her father.

"Why do I have to protect them? They got their own Take-Over magic but then again they suck at it."

"Mira they're your brother and sister and one day your mother and I won't be here and you will only have them as family."

"But-"

"Mira, even the strongest and nicest people feel lonely."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand one of these days."

"You can't expect me to just become a sudden angel to them."

"I don't but I will ask you to try to be a little nicer to your brother and sister."

"Father, I'm a Take-Over Demon, that won't be easy for me to do."

"Just because you have that doesn't mean you have to be a demon. At least put the demon side on hold until someone tries to hurt you or your younger siblings."

Mira looked down, she never thought about it that way then she looked at her father.

"Um, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think if I became a little more nicer that Elfman and Lisanna will like me? I already know that they don't but do you think they will?"

"I can't answer for them but I do know a start that you can do."

"Really? What?"

"Go apologize to them."

Mira just looked away. She wasn't one to say sorry for anything so this was going to be new.

"Okay, I will."

"Alright, let's go back home."

when they got home Mira looked at her father.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't tell this to Elfman or Lisanna."

"I promise and I will let your mother know."

"Alright then."

They went into the house and saw Lisanna and Elfman with their mother reading a story. They looked up then their mother smiled.

"Well you two are finally back. Go ahead at the table and I'll bring dinner out."

They all were at the dinner table. As they were all there Mira looked at her two younger siblings who were looking down. Elfman and Lisanna could feel her gaze on them then their father smiled.

"Elfman, Lisanna, is something wrong?"

Elfman and Lisanna shook their heads in unison then they all saw their mother coming back with dinner.

After the family had their dinner Mira looked at her mother.

"Mom, may I help you with the dishes?"

Her mother, Elfman and Lisanna were staring at her in complete shock then her mother stood.

"Yes you may, come on in."

While they were in the kitchen washing the dishes. Elfman and Lisanna looked at each other then looked at their father who was smiling at them.

"What is it?"

Elfman leaned a little closer.

"What did you talk to her about?"

"Oh, not much."

**In the kitchen**

Mira and her mother were both done then Mira looked at her mother.

"Um Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would teach me how to make meals."

"Oh you mean like real meal and snack food?"

"Yes."

"I will teach you only on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Help your brother and sister with their Take-Over magic."

Mira nodded even though she knew she was going to regret it later but she promised her father that she would try to be a little nicer to her younger siblings.

That night Lisanna woke up and sat on her bed.

"I'm scared."

She looked over to see Elfman was sleeping. She didn't want to risk waking him up so then she left the bed room. As she was walking through the hallway she heard footsteps nearby and looked behind her to see Mira coming to her.

"Lisanna? What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare."

Mira looked at her little sister. She recalled that whenever her younger siblings ever had a bad dream they would go to their parents but for the night both parents were out then Mira went to her little sister.

"Alright then, you can sleep with me in my bed for the night."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Mira led Lisanna to her room then they climbed into the bed. Lisanna wasn't sure why Mira was being nice but at the moment she didn't mind.

"Alright, Lisanna get some sleep but stay on your side."

"Okay."

With that Lisanna was sleeping and Mira just looked at the ceiling. She soon felt a head on her shoulder then she looked at her sister.

'I wonder..."

Mira brought an arm around her younger sister then went to sleep.

The next day Mira woke up early and went to the kitchen only to see a note then read it.

_**We will be gone for the day but we should be back by dinner time. Please take care of yourself and your siblings.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom and Dad**_

Mira nodded then began to gather some things to make breakfast. As she was thinking of what to make for breakfast she looked at the time.

"Well Mom said I had to help them both with their Take-Over magic. That shouldn't be too hard. First off, I have to make them breakfast and have them eat and then we'll get started on practice."

With that Mira began to make breakfast.

For the majority of the day Mira was helping her brother and sister with their magic. In the start of it they weren't sure but they thought maybe it would be okay. Unlike their parents Mira didn't show any kindness with their training. Mira would be criticizing them every time they either complained or messed up.

When it was sunset they went back home. When they got there they saw that their parents were still gone but they weren't sure why. Mira looked at her two younger siblings.

"Alright, I'll make dinner you two get ready."

After dinner Elfman and Lisanna got ready for bed. Mira figured they were very tired but she looked at the cook book that their mother had and began to read through it.

After reading it for a while Mira looked at the time to see that it was pretty late. So then she went to check on her younger siblings and saw that they were both sleeping. Mira went to her room and grabbed her jacket and boots. She left out of the house quickly to go look for her parents.

She was searching for a while then she soon saw a man coming to her.

"Excuse me child, do you know where I can find the Strauss home."

"I'm the eldest daughter of the Strauss family."

Mira saw the man look away with sadness in his eyes then he looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

He closed his eyes.

"Your mother and father...are not coming back home."

Mira knew what he meant by that and she was frozen on her feet.

"It's not true..."

"On their job someone killed them. This letter was found with them to give to you."

Mira looked at the letter.

_**Dear Mira,**_

_**I'm sorry but there is not much time for your father and I. I want you to take Elfman and Lisanna with you to the city of Magnolia. There is a guild there that will accept children and guide them to teaching the right way of using their magic. Please take care of yourself and your younger siblings. Always remember that we love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your mother and father.**_

After Mira read the letter she dropped to her knees and began to cry her heart out. The man left her alone then Mira went home. When she got home she went to her room and began to think about what she was going to do now. She was only 12 and a child herself, how could she raise her younger siblings.

"I can't tell them, not yet."

Mira laid on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hello, i hope you like the story. I noticed that in the anime we don't know how or when the Strauss Siblings joined Fairy Tail so this is what i had in mind. i hope you like it. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mira got up and got ready for the day. She looked at the time and saw that it was 8:00 in the morning. Mira went to the kitchen and thought about what to make she assumed a good breakfast will be good and that she would have to think of a good cover story to get her siblings to believe her to go with her to the city of Magnolia.

Mira began to make pancakes and eggs.

"This should be good."

Just then Lisanna came into the kitchen.

"Mira, what are you doing?"

Mira looked at her little sister.

"I'm making breakfast. Is Elfman awake?"

"I don't know."

Mira nodded then looked back at the food.

"Alright, go ahead to the table."

"Okay."

Lisanna went to the table then Mira turned the stove off and went to get Elfman.

When she got to his room she sat on his bed and began to gently shake him.

"Hey Elfman, wake up."

Elfman opened his eyes expecting it to be Lisanna but nearly fainted when he saw that it was Mira.

"Yes Mira?"

"Get up so you can eat breakfast."

"Okay."

Soon all three were eating. Lisanna seemed to like her older sister's cooking and so did Elfman. Mira felt a little happy about that then she looked away trying to think of a good story to tell her younger siblings that they were leaving she then got an idea then looked at them.

"Alright you two, I have an announcement to make."

Elfman blinked and Lisanna looked at her sister in curiousity.

"What is it, Mira?"

Mira smirked.

"We're going on an adventure."

"An adventure?"

"Yep, I have the map right here. This adventure is going to be a long one for sure but I'm sure we'll get to see a lots of things that we won't see around here."

Elfman smiled and Lisanna cheered.

"I can't wait, when are we going to go on this adventure?"

Mira smiled.

"We can go today at noon."

Both Elfman and Lisanna were so happy that they hugged their sister very tightly. Mira was surprised and happy but a bit sad that she kind of lied to them.

"Alright you two go ahead and get ready and pack up."

"Alright."

"Just in case get you money too, we might stop at a place from time to time."

They nodded then finished their breakfast. Mira began to clean up everything then she went to her room and began to pack what she needed for their trip. When they were all done packing they left the house. Elfman and Lisanna were up ahead while Mirajane looked at the house one more time with a sad look on her face.

"Good bye."

She then caught up with her brother and sister as they began to leave their home town.

The map Mira had was drawn out looked like a normal treasure map. She and her siblings were looking at it then they looked at her.

"Where do we go next?"

Mira pointed towards the forest.

"We have to go through the forest and get to the mountains."

"Okay."

Mira watched as Lisanna and Elfman went ahead.

'This is easier than I thought, but how long can I keep this up?'

Mira went after her younger siblings through the forest. As they were walking Lisanna and Elfman were happy to see all sorts of things that live in nature.

During the time in the forest they went through trails, saw all soorts of plants and they saw birds fly over them.

As they walked Mira looked up at the sky and saw that clouds were forming but they looked a little darker than normal so then she looked at her younger siblings.

"Elfman, Lisanna let's get to a cave so that we won't get rained on."

"Okay."

All three of them went to look for a cave then they spotted one. Lucky for them it hadn't started raining yet. They went into the cave and began to unpack their sleeping bags to get some sleep. After doing so Mira looked at her younger siblings.

'They haven't had dinner yet. I don't want to send them back out there when it's going to rain soon. Maybe that river we passed might have some fish in there.'

Mira stood up then began to make her way to the exit. She stopped when she felt a hand grab onto her wrist and looked behind her to see Lisanna looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"What is it, Lisanna?"

"Please don't go."

"I'm just going to get us something to eat."

"Let us come with you."

"No. I don't want you two to get sick. I'll be fine."

Mira left taking a basket with her and headed to the river they passed earlier.

While Mira was at the river she wasn't having trouble catching fish that was there. As she was fishing she was thinking about when would it be a good time to tell her siblings the truth. She wasn't sure when but she knew that there was another problem. If the council found out about their parents then they will come looking for them and send them to an orphanage. Mira lowered her head, if she and her younger siblings were taken there there was a very high chance that they would be separated.

"No matter what, I'm not going to let that happen."

After catching some fish Mira went back to the cave. When she got there it was raining very hard. They had a fire going and Mira sat away from her brother and sister and was looking at the map. Lisanna and Elfman were looking at the fish that was getting cooked in the fire then they looked at Mira.

"Mira, aren't you going to eat?"

Mira looked at them.

"I want you both to eat first."

"But-"

"I'm sure you two are more hungrier than I am so don't worry about me."

They nodded then began to eating.

After a while Lisanna and Elfman were sleeping and Mira saw that there was a couple of fish left for her. She ate the fish but then she heard mumbling and looked at Lisanna who seemed to be having a nightmare then she went to her.

Lisanna opened her eyes then she looked up to see her older sister looking at her.

"Mira..."

"Move over some."

Lisanna nodded and moved a little. Mira laid next to her then Lisanna cuddled up to her.

"Mira, I'm scared."

Mira felt something touch her then looked to see that Elfman had came closer and was looking at her.

"I'm scared too, Mira."

Mira looked at them both then hugged them close to her so that their heads were on her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, I'm not going to let you be afraid."

They both cuddled to Mira and went to sleep.

For a while Mira just laid between her siblings rubbing their heads to comfort them to sleep. As she laid there she was trying her best not to cry then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they woke up and got back on the trail of their adventure. As they were walking Lisanna and Elfman noticed that Mira wasn't talking much wasn't paying too much attention to them like she always did. She was walking ahead of them and was looking at the map. Lisanna and Elfman looked at each other and Lisanna whispered to Elfman.

"Brother, have you noticed how quiet Mira is being?"

He whispered back to her.

"I noticed. Maybe she just has something on her mind."

"Should we ask?"

"I don't see why not."

They both looked at Mira then Lisanna spoke up.

"Mira, we were wondering something."

Mira stopped and looked at them.

"What is it?"

Elfman looked at her.

"You've been quiet since we continued on this adventure. Is something bothering you?"

"No. I just didn't have anything to say."

"It's not like you to be quiet, it's creepy."

Elfman regretted saying that when Mirajane's face was inches from his and had a glare on.

"Are you saying I scare you when I'm quiet?"

Elfman was scared and Lisanna looked up at her.

"No Mira, it's just that you're never quiet."

Mira backed away from them looking away.

"That's true but I have nothing to say."

They continued on their journey then after a while they felt their stomachs growl. Mira knew she would have to find something for her siblings to eat. She looked around the area and didn't find anything. They had spent most of the day in the forest walking to the mountains.

As they were walking Mira stopped and looked behind her and saw Elfman but she didn't see Lisanna and frowned.

"Elfman, where is Lisanna?"

"She just went to go to the bathroom."

Mira clenched her fist.

"She left without telling me and you didn't say anything?"

Elfman was scared.

"She just left, that's why I was walking a little slower."

Mira folded her arms.

"Well we'll have to wait until she gets here."

"Okay."

After a short while there was no sign of Lisanna coming back and Mira became furious.

"How long does it take for one person to go to the bathroom?! Come on, Elfman!"

"Okay."

They went back but soon heard a scream and ran to it. They soon saw Lisanna in a grasp of a Vulcan monkey. Mira and Elfman looked up to see that Lisanna couldn't really get out. Mira glared at the giant monkey.

"Hey you big ape, let my little sister go!"

"No way, she's mine!"

"Give her back!"

"I said she's mine, so she's mine!"

Mira went to get something then she soon came back with a tree branch and patted it in her hand.

"I'm going to say this one more time, give me back my sister."

"No way!"

Mira ran to the monkey. The monkey tried to punch her with his free hand but missed and she ran up his arm and when she got to his shoulders she swung the stick as hard as she could. The stick hit the monkey in the head so hard it knocked him out cold. Mira then had her younger siblings with her as they went back to walking.

Lisanna was happy but she knew that Mira was mad at her as well for leaving without telling her she where she was going.

They then stopped and Lisanna spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Mira. I should have told you."

Elfman lowered his head.

"I'm sorry too, for not saying anything."

Mira looked at her two younger siblings.

"I'll let it go this time but you both need to understand that it's dangerous out here and that it's just us. We need to stay together."

They both nodded then they kept going.

As they were walking Mira forgot that they haven't eaten anything so then she stopped to see an old shack. They have been walking for a long time and they also needed to eat something. Mira looked at her younger siblings.

"Alright you two, I want you both to stay in that shack."

Elfman and Lisanna just stared at her then Mira had a creepy smirk on her face while glaring at them.

"I'm not joking, get into the shack or I'll lock you in there."

Both of them scurried into the shack and Mira looked at them.

"I'll be back soon, in the mean time stay there and be quiet."

Mira left them before they could ask her anything.

"I wonder where she is going?"

"I don't know but did she really have to threat us like that?"

With Mira she was running through the forest but then she stopped to see a small town up ahead. She went to it and began to look through the town to see if she spotted or smelled food anywhere. She soon saw a bakery wagon. She was about to go to it but then she spotted a man near a corner with his arms folded and had his head down. Mira saw a logo on his arm and frowned.

'He's a member of the council. His eyes are closed and no one is paying much attention to me, I should be okay then.'

Mira simply walked up to the wagon while the baker had his back turned and she grabbed three breads and took off. The moment she turned to the corner the baker saw her and began to chase her.

"Get back here, you little thief!"

Mira kept running and she was able to outrun anyone who chased after her. She managed to stay out of sight and then headed back to her younger siblings.

It was sunset when she got to them. She didn't tell them that she stole food to feed them. After they had eaten Mira sat in the middle of her siblings and they leaned on her her.

"Get some sleep, you two. We have another long walk tomorrow."

"Okay."

They both went to sleep. Mira just looked at them but she knew that it would now be harder to keep out of sight. She remembered that the map she had drawn out was a route that went through the small town.

'Oh no. I have to change that but I would have to do it in the morning before they wake up. I just hope they didn't tell that council guy about what I did. I don't think they know who I am sure we'll be safe at least for now.'

Mira sighed then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Mira woke up early and saw that her siblings were gone. She stood up then ran outside only to be grabbed by someone. Mira looked up to see that her siblings were also being held in place then she looked up to see the man that she saw the day before.

"How did you find us?"

The man smirked.

"I followed you. Now you're going to come with us."

The men took all three children to the train station and they all road on the train. Elfman and Lisanna didn't know what was going on and they stayed close to Mira.

"Big sister, what's going on?"

"I don't know where they are taking us."

Lisanna leaned on Mira.

"I don't care where they take us, as long as we're together."

All three of them were in the same booth with one of the guards who was keeping a close eye on them.

The train soon came to a large castle looking place. Then they went in with the man that brought them there. When they got inside they were put into one of the cells that were there. The man then left them alone and the kids were sitting close together.

Elfman looked at the floor.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Lisanna started to sniffle.

"I'm scared."

Mira looked at the floor then brought her younger siblings into a strong embrace.

"It's okay. As long as we're together, we'll be fine."

They stayed like that, hugging onto each other in a corner of the cell that they were in and didn't move.

That night as Elfman and Lisanna were sleeping Mira had them to sleep together with the blankets that were given to them she had also given them her blanket. At first they protested but she told them that it wasn't a question. Ever since they arrived to the place they weren't fed so they had to sleep the hunger off. Mira was still awake one, she was cold and two, she was thinking about how will she and her younger siblings survive in this place.

'I have to think of something, to help them keep some hope.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice from outside the cell. She heard every word that the two guards were saying.

"I wonder what they're going to make us do with the trio of brats."

"I bet they're going to be sent to an orphanage."

"Yeah, I heard that the older girl stole some things and had her younger siblings hide in the shack."

"For a little girl, she does have guts."

"Too bad because her little tough tomboy act isn't going to up for long."

The two guards laughed then they left.

Mira lowered her head. She knew that what she was afraid of was coming to happen. She couldn't bear it then she felt something touch her and looked to her side to see Lisanna looking at her and Elfman was on the other side.

"What are you two doing up?"

Lisanna looked at her.

"We heard you mumbling about how cold you were."

Elfman smiled.

"So we figured that three blankets are better than one."

Mira just looked at them trying not to cry then they laid together. As they laid together to go to sleep Mira was able to relax more now that she was with Lisanna and Elfman.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something to get us out of here."

With that all three of them were sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

For two days the Strauss siblings were in the cell and were fed the prison meals. Mira had her siblings to eat more than she did and the same with the blankets that they were given. She would have them to use hers but they would always find a way to sneak over to her while she slept with all three blankets and they would keep each other warm at night.

On the third day they were there Mira noticed that there weren't any guards around and the guard that was at their cell was standing bored at the fact he was babysitting three kids. Mira looked at him then looked at her siblings who were in a corner trying to keep warm.

Mira got an idea then went to them and whispered.

"We're getting out today."

They looked at her whispering.

"Really?"

"Yes but stay quiet."

They nodded and Mira went to the guard who had his back turned. Mira glanced and saw that the key was at his waist then she looked up at him.

"I hope you have a nice break, sir."

With that the guard was sitting sleeping then Elfman looked at Mira.

"Dear sister, what did you do?"

Mira reached for the key and grabbed it. She saw that the lock was too high for her to reach then she looked at Lisanna.

"Lisanna, do you think you can reach the lock?"

"I think so."

Lisanna went to her and climbed on Mira's back but it was still too high. Elfman went to them and was on all fours with Mira on his back. Lisanna unlocked the door then they got out.

Mira saw that they were the only prisoners in the cell then they mad a run for it being very careful not to make a sound or get caught by the guards.

When they made it outside they ran to get away from the place. When they made it to a forest, they didn't have their map so they didn't where where to go or where they were. They soon found a cave and went to it.

"Dear sister, what did you do to that guard?"

Mira looked at them.

"I put him under a sleeping spell. I only had him under the spell until we were out of that place."

"Wow dear sister, you're the man!"

Elfman and Lisanna both hugged Mira who was quite surprised then she smiled at them hugging them back.

"Alright, you two let's go."

"Right."

They left out of the cave and began to walk more through the forest.

While they were walking through the forest stomachs were growling. Mira remembered the last time she stole something they were found by the council but she was going to at least do it again just to feed her younger siblings. As they walked through the forest Mira had her siblings to stopped and she kept walking saying that she will return. Instead of dong what she said they followed with her. Mira stopped and looked at them and frowned.

"I told you two to stay back."

"No, I don;t want to go through that again."

Mira couldn't blame them for that. The last time she left them somewhere and left to get food for them they were found out by the council, she couldn't risk them going through that nightmare again They then froze when they heard voices and Mira shoved her younger siblings behind a boulder but didn't hide herself then soon she saw an old man coming her was. He was holding a bag of food and he looked up at her.

"Who are you little girl?"

"Mira."

"Why are you out here alone?"

"I don't have to tell you, old man."

The old man looked at her then noticed that she had a couple scratches and a bruise on her shoulder.

"Where did you get those scratches?"

"Not telling."

The old man closed his eyes.

"You said your name is Mira, so you're the girl that had two younger siblings and were being held captive."

"How did you know?"

Just then Lisanna and Elfman both came from their hiding spot and Lisanna looked at him.

"Are you going to take us back, mister?"

"Don't know why I would do something like that."

Just then they looked up to see the council guards running to them. Their leader was calling out to them.

"There they are!"

Lisanna and Elfman were scared and Mira had them behind her. When guards got to them the commander glared at them.

"You three are coming back with us right now!"

The old man looked at him.

"What did they do?"

"They ran away from the council. Let's take them."

Mira had her siblings away from the guards glaring at them.

"Don't touch them!"

The leader hit Mira in the head causing her to fall to the ground then he smirked.

"Stop with the tough act. As the eldest, you should be an example that listens to your elders."

The old man glared as he looked at the leader and speak while growing larger.

"Listen to your elders, huh? In that case, listen to me. You have no right to mess with them."

"Do you know them?"

"Yes, they're my grandchildren."

"They are?"

"Yes do you know how much it hurts me to see my children or grandchildren be harmed in any way. If you don't, I'll show you myself."

The leader was scared and he and his guards began to make a run for it. Mira, Elfman and Lisanna looked at the old who had shrunk back to his normal size then Lisanna asked.

"Are you really our grandfather?"

The old man smiled.

"I will be if you want me too."

The Strauss siblings smiled and went to him. They began to walk together and then Mira looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Makarov I just came out the meeting with the council. I really don't know why we had to meet but at this point, I'm glad we did."

He looked at them.

"Who are you three?"

Mira smiled.

"I'm Mirajane, this is my brother Elfman and this is younger sister Lisanna."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you three as well. We must hurry back to the city of Magnolia before we bump into trouble again."

"Yes sir!"

They began to walk to the way of the city.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but i promise that the next chapter will be longer. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoying the story. Enjoy the story even more, take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

As they were walking through the East forest in the land of Floire Makarov was looking at the three children he had recently met and was wondering if they used magic.

"Mirajane?"

Mira looked at him.

"Yes?"

"By any chance, do you three use magic."

"Yes all three of us use the Take-Over magic."

"Take-Over? What's that?"

Mira smiled proudly.

"It's when we release ourselves and let whatever form take over. Lisanna has animal soul, Elfman has beast soul and I have satan soul."

Makarov wondered what they would look like. He got an image in his head that gave a slight idea on what Mirajane just told him. Lisanna turning into a bunny, Elfman turning into a tiger, then he got a creepy image in his head of Mirajane changing into a demon. He looked at the three kids that were looking at him.

"Have you three mastered them?"

"No."

"Well then come with me to a place. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves."

They went with him and Mirajane could hear Makarov mumbling about something.

"Is something wrong?"

Makarov smiled at her.

"Nothing is wrong in fact, there are other children there that about your ages."

Elfman and Lisanna both got excited.

"Really?"

"Yes, there are three girls and four boys but out of the boys there are two that are always challenging each other. The girls are friends so they never fight. I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Just then a teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and a man with brown hair both came to them. Makarov smiled and began the introduction.

"Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna this is Gildarts and my grandson Laxus. They came along with me to the Council meeting and now we're heading back to home."

Gildarts smiled.

"This is so cute to see. Judging by the hair alone, I'm guessing you three are siblings."

Elfman nodded.

"Yes sir."

Laxus just looked at them then looked at Makarov.

"Are we bringing them to Fairy tail?"

Makarov closed his eyes.

"Yes but I want to give them some time to think about it."

Gildarts snickered.

"I bet Mirajane and Erza are going to have tons of fun."

Makarov sweat dropped.

"That is a huge possibility."

Laxus then looked at Lisanna and began to pinch her cheeks. Lisanna just looked at him then she began to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just making sure you're not creepy."

Laxus looked at Elfman and Mirajane. It wasn't surprising that Mira had an expression on her face that looked more like she was a demon.

"What's her problem?"

Gildartz gave a teasing smirk.

"I bet she's the type that doesn't like people touching her younger siblings."

Makarov looked at them.

"Well,I'm sure that they'll get along just fine with the other children at Fairy Tail."

They all continued walking Lisanna and Elfman couldn't help but wonder what the other kids were like so then Elfman looked at Gildartz.

"We were wondering, what are the other kids like?"

Gildartz snickered.

"Well there is a few of them. For the boys it's Natsu, Gray Jet and Droy. Jet and Droy never fight they get along very well. Gray and Natsu on the other hand both have the tendency to fight each other every time they see each other."

Makarov began to think as he spoke next.

"Then for the girls, it's more quiet since there are three of them. Levy, Cana and Erza. Cana doesn't talk much and Erza, well she's kind of the most mature one out of them all."

Gildartz smirked.

"Not to mention she also breaks up the fights between Natsu and Gray."

Lisanna smiled.

"They all sound nice."

"They can be, but out of all of them Erza is the hardest one to get along with."

After a while of walking they arrived to the Fairy Tail guild. After getting through the doors of the guild they were all greeted by everyone there. The Strauss siblings soon saw a boy that had pink spiky hair running to fight Gildartz.

"HERE I COME!"

Gildartz simply hit the boy in the head causing him to fall into the floor.

"Hello to you too, Natsu."

Just then a boy wearing only dark pants and had dark blue hair came to them.

"Who are they?"

The one called Natsu looked up and saw the three kids looking at them. Makarov looked at the two boys.

"Natsu, Gray, this is Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna. I want you to get along with them."

Natsu smirked and Gray nodded.

"No problem, gramps."

Then they saw a girl with long brown hair coming to them.

"Hello there, I'm Cana."

Makarov looked around for someone else then he looked at Cana.

"Cana, do you know where Erza is?"

Cana looked at him.

"While you were gone she took a job. From what my cards showed me, she should be back today."

Lisanna looked at Cana smiling.

"You use magic?"

Cana looked at her.

"We all do. I use card magic. Natsu uses fire and Gray uses ice making."

Natsu looked at them smiling his toothy smile.

"What kind of magic do you three use?"

"We use Take-Over."

Gray blinked in question and so did the other two kids with him.

"Take-Over? What's that?"

Elfman smiled.

"It's when the user releases their magic and whatever they are using it takes over them."

That's when they saw a girl with red hair come to them and Makarov smiled.

"Welcome back Erza."

Natsu and Gray both hid behind Cana who didn't seem to be scared. Makarov turned to introduce Erza to the Strauss siblings.

"Erza this is Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna."

Erza smirked.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Makarov smiled then left to go to his office.

That night Mirajane and Lisanna were at the gilr's dorm. They were together and Mira was a little upset to leave her little brother with a stripper and a fire breather but she knew it was rule.

As she and Lisanna were both in bed together Lisanna cuddled up to her older sister.

"Mira, are we going to stay here?"

"I don't know. Did you want to?"

Lisanna nodded.

"It looks like a lot of fun, along with our adventure."

Mira sweat dropped. She had forgotten all about the adventure she made up but if this Fairy Tail guild thing could help with her adventure lie then it would be a good idea. She knew for certain that she had to talk to Makarov about it. She looked at Lisanna who was looking up at her.

"Alright then, I'll ask the old man if we can become members of this guild."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, good night."

"Good night, Lisanna."

The two sisters went to sleep and had peaceful dream.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at the guild Mirajane was outside walking with Elfman and Lisanna. They were having a small talk about whether they should stay and become Fairy Tail members of the guild or should they leave. Lisanna told her that she wanted to stay because it looked like fun. Elfman agreed with her as well and he said that he wanted to become a man that can protect his family. Mirajane was happy to hear that from her younger siblings then they headed back to the guild.

When they got there Mira had them to stay and surprisingly Cana came to them and asked if they wanted to play a game. Elfman and Lisanna agreed then Mira went to talk to Makarov alone in his office.

When she got there to talk to him Makarov looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sir, I was wondering. Will you allow my younger siblings and me to become members of the guild?"

"Really now? You want to stay here?"

Mira lowered her head, she was trying her best not to cry.

"Please..."

"Tell me everything that has happened recently to you three."

Mira nodded.

"Our parents were killed on a mission outside of this city. I was the first to find out but I couldn't bear to tell Elfman or Lisanna so I kept it from them. I wasn't how long I was going to keep it up so then I made up a story that I thought would distract them from asking me about our parents so I told them we were going to go on an adventure. After we set out on our own the council found us and took us to prison. It was the first time I have been afraid but I didn't let it get to me so on the third or fourth day there were hardly any guards so we broke out of there. We managed to get away then that's we met you."

After Mira told Makarov everything Makarov closed his eyes.

"And they still don't know what the real story is?"

"No sir."

"If you three were to become members here you would have to master your magic here and also you three would be the first set of siblings in the guild."

Mira looked up at him to see that Makarov was smiling at her.

"You, Elfman and Lisanna will be members of Fairy Tail, welcome aboard."

Mira felt tears streaming down her face then she hugged Makarov, well more like tackling him to the floor. Makarov patted her head and chuckled.

"It's okay, let it all out."

"Thank you so much, Master."

Later on that day they were members of Fairy Tail.

It had been a month and Mira would see Natsu and Gray fight each other. So far she had different ways of bonding with everyone. With Natsu she would bully him, Gray she would bully also because of his stripping problem. Cana, she didn't have any problem with they got off on a good start. The main person on her list of bonding was also the same person she hated the most, Erza.

Just the other week Mira caught Erza talking to Lisanna about something and Mira, being the older sister she was told Erza to back off. Erza turned around and told her that she was a poor excuse for not helping her little sister with her Take Over magic. They began to fight each other but Lisanna didn't get in the way because Natsu, Gray and Elfman were there and Elfman had her behind him.

Sadly for the past month Mira would silently cry herself to sleep because she still never told her younger siblings the truth and it was starting to hurt her mentally. Mira left the guild to be alone and take a walk.

Inside of the guild Erza was eating a piece of strawberry cake. After eating it she looked around, looking for Mira.

'Something isn't right, she would have been fighting with me now.'

Erza went around the guild but then she saw Elfman and Lisanna playing a card game with Cana.

"Elfman, Lisanna where's Mirajane?"

Elfman looked at her.

"I haven't seen her all day."

Lisanna thought about it.

"Mira said she was going to take a walk and be back later."

Erza nodded then she left the guild to look for Mira.

As she was out she went past the bridge then soon saw Mira sitting alone at the shore. Erza went down to Mira.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were."

Erza stopped in her tracks when she saw Mira look over her shoulder at her glaring.

"What do you want?"

Erza frowned.

"I just said I was looking for you."

Mira stood up but still had her back turned to Erza.

"I don't want to see anyone right now that's why I left the guild."

"You're depressed about something aren't you?"

Mira looked at her.

"You shouldn't just leave like that."

"I didn't ask for a lecture."

"You're so stubborn, I'm surprised Elfman and Lisanna can stand you. I mean, you look like a gothic hooker, and you always have that tough act. If I had an older sibling like you I'd be staying away."

The next thing Erza knew she was kicked away a few feet then she tackled to the ground. She looked up, to her surprise Mira had tears streaming down her face.

"Don't ever talk about my siblings like that! You don't know what we've been through!"

Erza and Mira began to wrestle each other but Erza managed to pin Mira down.

"Alright I'm sorry, I didn't know how you really felt. I'm just kind of jealous."

"You? Jealous of me?"

"Yes, you came here and became members along with siblings and you still took the stand to defend them no matter what happened. You're stronger than me when it comes to things related to family."

Mira relaxed and they both sat on the ground next to each other.

"...Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Did Master tell you what happened to me, Elfman and Lisanna?"

"Only the part where you three were arrested and how he found you three in the forest after that. He told me that you and I had a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Our parents death, being arrested and then joining Fairy Tail."

"He's right, we do have a lot in common."

With that Mira stood up and put her hands on her hips while having a proud smile on her face looking at Erza who was just looking at her in question.

"Alright redhead, this talk between us will be the only time we call it even but from this day on you are my lifelong rival."

Erza stood up and smiled back.

"Really now? I accept you challenge of rivalry, Mirajane."

They both raced back to the guild but didn't say anything to anyone. From that day on Mirajane and Erza became rivals for life.

**AN: There you have it, sorry for the wait everyone, I was having a hard time trying to think of how I was going to write this chapter and how Erza and Mira were going to be rivals. I hope this is okay for you. Leave a comment that may come in mind, and take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three years since Mira, Elfman and Lisanna had become members of Fairy Tail. Everything was going good for the three siblings. Whenever Mira did a job she would have her siblings to come along with her. Both Mira and Erza were still rivals that even became S-class wizards on their first try of the test.

When it came to magic Mira had full control of her Satan Soul Take-Over. Elfman still had trouble with his but Lisanna had mastered her Take-Over in Animal soul. Unlike Lisanna and Elfman Mira had demon particles in her so that she could use her Take-Over she was also able to summon her demon forms if she wanted to but she didn't do it often.

One day Mira was at the request board looking for a new job but she saw one that just got came in so then she left to get her siblings. She and Elfman both went outside and saw Lisanna talking with Natsu and Happy. Happy was a cat that was blue and it could fly. Natsu and Lisanna had raised him from an egg that Natsu found in the forest.

"Come on Lisanna, we got a job to do."

Lisanna turned to us.

"Another job? We just finished one, can't we take a break?"

Elfman smiled at her.

"Yes, but this is an S rank job."

Natsu was shocked.

"What?! No fair!"

Mira smirked at him.

"Why don't you come along, Natsu? You can learn a thing or two."

Elfman frowned at Mira.

"No way! I'm the man of this family, I can protect you both!"

Natsu frowned at Elfman.

"Aw! Don't hog all the fun!"

The Strauss siblings left to the job. The job that they had was to capture a group of bandits known as the beasts. Since they were all Take-Over it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

**That night**

Mira and Elfman were both fighting off the bandits. Mira had told Lisanna to have everyone evacuated out of the city since the bandits had told them that there was a oil spilled all over the city and even a spark were to happen the city would be in flames.

Mira and Elfman were having trouble with the bandits and Mira was getting hurt. One of the bandits had hit her with an iron pipe and fractured her arm causing her to cry out in pain. Elfman saw that and became very angry that he did a full body Take-Over Beast Soul.

The bandits saw that and became in fear. They were each knocked out by Elfman and Mira looked up at Elfman.

"Elfman?"

That's when Mira realized that Elfman had lost control and was coming to her.

'Oh no! I have to get him away from the city!'

Mira stood up and began to run out of the city to the forest that was nearby. Elfman was following her and Mira did look back at him and called out.

"Elfman, pull yourself together!"

Mira then looked past Elfman and saw Lisanna in her Animal bird soul coming to her. Lisanna landed next to Mira and looked up at Elfman.

"I had everyone to evacuate the city, what is going on?"

"I got injured very bad and Elfman used his beast soul but he lost control of it."

"This beast is Elfman?"

Lisanna stepped closer to Elfman and Mira called out to her.

"What are you doing, get back here!"

Lisanna didn't listen to Mira as she smiled up at her older brother.

"Come on, big brother. Let's go home."

Elfman raised an arm then swung it hitting Lisanna a few meters away from them.

Mira screamed in shock.

"LISANNA!"

Mira ran away from Elfman to get to Lisanna. When she found Lisanna she ran to her side and grabbed her hand trying not to cry.

"Lisanna..."

Lisanna was barely alive but she was still awake.

"I feel...strange..."

"Don't waste your strength."

"Where are you...Mira?"

"I'm right here."

Lisanna turned her head to look at her.

" Mira...thank you...for the adventure...it was fun."

Mira felt her eyes widen as Lisanna smiled at her before closing her eyes.

"Lisanna? Lisanna wake up!"

Lisanna began to glow in a golden light and started to rise but Mira hugged her, hanging on to her.

"Lisanna, don't go! Don't leave me alone! Lisanna!

Lisanna vanished into the air and Mira was wailing.

**Two weeks later...**

Mira was alone in her room sitting on her bed. Without thinking she summoned all three of her demon forms Satan Soul, Halphas and Sitri. They didn't know what was going on with Mira but Sitri picked up right on it. Mira had her head down not looking at her demon forms but she could feel them looking at her. Out of her forms, Satan had the tendency of giving Mira a hard time but she noticed that something was off.

Satan went to Mira lifted her chin and all three demons were shocked to see Mira crying.

Halphas looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

Mira lowered her head as she spoke.

"Lisanna she's...dead."

Satan Soul backed off while Halphas went to Mira. Mira looked up at them.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to put our contract on hold."

Sitri looked at Mira and cupped her cheek.

"It's fine. You just lost your little sister. We will each pay visits to check on you."

"You'd do that...for me?"

"Yes."

Mira looked like she was about to cry again then she hugged all three of them tightly. All three forms looked at her then Halphas and Sitri left. Satan Soul stayed with Mira and Mira cried in her arms.

"Alright Mira, see you later, but I will say this at least."

"Yes?"

"If something like this ever happens again I will personally force you to let me take control."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

With that Satan Soul vanished and Mira laid on her bed then went to sleep.

**AN:I nearly cried while writing this chapter, it was so touching to me. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll keep it up even more, Take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two years since Lisanna's death. During the time Mirajane had put her tough act to the side and stepped down from the S-class rank of a wizard. She became an employee at Fairy Tail and she was the number one model of sorcerer magazine. So many new people joined in the guild, Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel. To Mira, Lucy kind of reminded her of Lisanna because of the way she was with Natsu and how she smiled all the time.

Just recently Laxus had been acting strange and he had everyone in Fairy Tail were fighting each other. Who ever was the victor of a battle went on to another fight. Mira and a few other girls were turned to stone but Erza had turn back to normal and she beat Evergreen and they all turned back to normal.

Mirajane left out of there and began to look for Elfman. She found him passed out on the ground and ran to him.

"Elfman!"

She was by his side then he woke up and looked up at her.

"Dear sister..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad that you're back to normal."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"It's just that...I feel so useless. I can't do anything."

Elfman sat up and looked at Mira.

"Don't cry sister. Your smile lifts everyone's spirits in this gloomy place."

They both left that part of the city and went to the bridge. While they were there they saw Cana being tortured by Fried. After that Elfman went up to challenge him to make him stop hurting Cana. Sadly, Elfman was being tortured but was also being punished for trying to fight Fried when he had already lost to Evergreen.

Mira was begging Fried to stop and leave her little brother alone but he ignored her and kept on.

Fried looked at Elfman and was about to swing his sword again.

"Last pain to ever go through in life, death."

For Mira, everything went silent when she heard that.

'Death?'

She began to have flashbacks of her little sister. The painful memory of Lisanna thanking her for their adventure and dying afterwards, then the next was Lisanna's grave.

'I feel strange.'

Mirajane snapped as she let out a loud scream releasing so much energy. The magic that she was releasing was also hurting her but she couldn't stop it.

Satan Soul had taken over.

Fried looked behind him to see Satan Soul charging at him. He managed to jump into the air with his magic wing activated and flew away from there. Satan Soul pulled her wings out next and went after him.

She came up from behind him and used her darkness streak on him. He dodged and used his sword to cut through her attack. Satan Soul found it annoying and broke his sword and chased after him again. Fried used his dark magic Take-Over to fight her. They clashed in a demon hand to hand combat but Satan Soul overpowered him.

She then had a dark magic ball in her hands and launched it at him.

"**Soul Extinction!"**

Fried in his darkness form was hit by the blast and turned back to normal.

He landed on the ground and was in shock when he saw Satan Soul land glaring at him.

'So this is Mirajane's Take-Over power, Satan Soul. I don't stand a chance.'

Satan Soul let out a roar as she pinned him to the ground.

"**Die!"**

She was going to punch but stopped her last attack. Her fist wasn't even centimeters from his face. Satan Soul relaxed and let Mira take her body back. Fried looked at Mira with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to finish me off?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"This fight has no meaning to it."

"What are you saying?"

"In Fairy Tail don't have grudges against each other nor do we judge. We treat each other like family. Once people realize how lonely they are they become nice."

"But I'm not alone..."

Mira smiled as she held his hand in hers.

"It's okay Fried, we're still comrades of the same guild."

Fried was moved by everything that Mira had told him and started crying.

**Later...**

After everything in Fairy Tail had calmed down and after the Festival Mira was alone in the forest thinking to herself. She was wondering something.

'Why did Satan Soul force her way to take over me? This never happened before, I need to ask her.'

Mira summoned her Satan Soul who was looking at her with her arms foled.

"**What is it, Mira?"**

"I wanted to know why you did that?"

Satan Soul blinked.

"**Oh, you mean forcing my way to take over your body?"**

"Yes, that."

Satan Soul lowered her head closing her eyes.

"**I told you I was going to force myself to take over your body if something were to ever happen again. I didn't think you were going to stop me from killing the guy who was torturing your friend and your beloved little brother."**

Mira looked down.

"You were only trying to protect them, I'm glad."

"**That and that I didn't want to see you broken down like that again when Lisanna died."**

Mira looked at Satan Soul with surprised eyes. Satan Soul faced her and placed her hands on her shoulders being careful not to scratch her with her claws.

"**I know that as a demon, my job is supposed to make people suffer, but I hate to watch you suffer so much."**

"You really care for me that much?"

Satan Soul smiled showing her sharp teeth but looked away embarrassed.

"**Honestly, I just happen to like you and I think of you as a little sister."**

Mira felt her eyes widen then Satan Soul let her go.

"**I should get going."**

Mira smiled and hugged Satan Soul then Satan Soul left leaving Mira alone in the forest. Mira smiled then left back to the guild thinking about everything Satan Soul had told her.

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you for reading and leaving reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I know that someone asked about how Mira can summon her demon forms and I thought that it would be nice. I feel that we don't give enough attention to the demon forms in the fanfiction so I thought it would be a good idea and that I thought they are cool. Well I will update in the next chapter, in the mean time, take care.**


End file.
